1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus having a function to display a three-dimensional path of a movable part of a machine tool by the application of the stereoscopic technologies based on the parallax of the eyes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a machine tool, the position of a tool center point is controlled by means of a plurality of drive axes that are controlled by a numerical controller. A three-dimensional path of the tool center point can be displayed as a two-dimensional image on the screen of a display apparatus by being projected on a certain flat surface. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-43874 discloses a display apparatus that can visually grasp the correspondence between a position on the three-dimensional path of the tool center point and a position on a time axis of waveform data for each axis.
There are technologies in which a stereoscopic image is stereoscopically displayed on a display apparatus. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-181429 discloses a stereoscopic display apparatus using a slit light source to achieve stereoscopic vision. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1-116521 discloses a technique in which stereoscopic vision is achieved by dividing a visible region into frequency bands for the left and right eyes.